Robin
The Avatar (マイユニット Mai yunitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Robin (ルフレ Rufure in the Japanese version), is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the other main hero/heroine of the game; his/her identity is crafted by the player. In the English version, the male Avatar's voices are provided by David Vincent, Brandon Karrer and Chris Smith, while the female voice options are provided by Michelle Ruff and Wendee Lee. Profile Prelude In the original timeline, after the Avatar and Chrom defeat Validar at the Dragon's Table, the Avatar becomes possessed by Grima, and kills Chrom. The Avatar fully accepts their role as the Fell Dragon's vessel and proceeds to destroy the world. When Lucina attempts to escape to the past, Grima follows her to the past in the future Avatar's body. Upon returning the the present Grima tried to fill the present Avatar with his memories, however the Avatar's Grima's heart was not strong enough to retain the memories, resulting in the Avatar's amnesia. However the Avatar is occasionally flashed with his future version's memories from time to time, resulting in migraines. Plegia-Ylisse War At the beginning of the game, the Avatar is lying unconscious on the roadside, when they are rescued by Chrom's Shepherds. Despite losing their memory, the Avatar has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the vigilantes' tactician. Leading Chrom and the Shepherds through a long campaign to protect Ylisse from the Plegian nation, the Avatar becomes Chrom's trusted advisor for war and ultimately leads to Chrom's victory over Gangrel. Valmese Conquest Two years after Gangrel's defeat, Valm indends to invade Ylisse. Chrom and the Avatar decide to talk to the new king of Plegia who is none other than Validar, whom was slain in Emmeryn's assassination attempt. Validar also introduces his hierophant, who looks exactly like the Avatar, and even introduces himself by the same name. Nevertheless, Validar gives Chrom and the Avatar the necessary provisions to go to war. Later that night, a voice calls to the Avatar. Validar appears and reveals that the Avatar is his child, but flees once Chrom appears. The Avatar shakes off this event and travels across Valm to stop Walhart. After a long campaign, Walhart is defeated. Fate of the World After talking down Walhart, Chrom and the Avatar receive news that Validar is going to give them the final gemstome for the Fire Emblem. Upon arriving in Plegia's Castle, Validar betrays Chrom and tries to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom. The Avatar, Chrom, and Lucina attempt to flee the castle, but right when they're about to escape, Validar warps in and attacks Chrom. After weakening Chrom, Validar orders the Avatar to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom, which they do against their will, and gives it to Validar who disappears after taking the Emblem. As Chrom plans on how they are going to get the Fire Emblem back, the Avatar tells him to leave him behind so Validar can't control them. However Chrom reminds them that was not their fault and that he needs them. Later, Lucina decides to talk to the Avatar privately. She came to the conclusion, after watching Validar control the Avatar, that the Avatar killed Chrom against their will. Lucina reluctnantly decides to kill the Avatar to prevent this from happening. However just as she is about to do this, Chrom stops her and tells her to trust in the Avatar and his bonds, which she complies. The Avatar tells Chrom that if they are controlled yet again, Chrom must kill him before he kills anyone else, which Chrom reluctantly agrees to. Upon reaching Validar at The Dragon's Table, Validar reveals that the Avatar was born to be the vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima because the Avatar possesses the blood and Heart of Grima. The Avatar bears the mark of Grima on their right hand, a symbol of their role as Grima's vessel. However the Avatar's mother, a former member of the cult devoted to Grima, the Grimleal, smuggled themselves out of Plegia and raised the Avatar separately from Validar and the cult out of fear for the safety of her child. After defeating Validar, it appears that the Avatar is possessed by Grima yet again and kills Chrom. Lucina is horrified and Validar declares that he has won, or so he thinks. The Avatar gets up and attacks Validar, revealing that due to his Premonition, they knew what was going to happen so they prepared countermeasures to prevent this. The Avatar also didn't really kill Chrom, but managed to pull back enough power to keep him alive. The duo proceeds to take down Validar. After the battle a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance as the Avatar. Grima explains that he is in the future version of the Avatar where Lucina came from. The Avatar refuses to become Grima's vessel, but Grima decides that it's not necessary since he can perform the ritual again in his current body and proceeds to change into his dragon-god form. As Chrom and Lucina flee the building, the Avatar quickly seizes the Emblem themselves from Validar's corpse. With the Emblem in hand they depart to Mount Prism to finish the Awakening Ritual to finish off Grima once and for all. Two endings will occur based on the Avatar's choice to slay Grima with their own hand or let Chrom finish Grima. If the Avatar lets Chrom finish Grima, Grima and goes back into a deep slumber, but is not entirely dead. The Avatar feels guilty whether they should have sacrificed themselves but Chrom denies it by saying that everyone agreed with the Avatar's choice. In the end, with Grima asleep, Chrom say to the Avatar that they belong to them, not to Grima. If the Avatar decides to slay Grima , after Grima's defeat the Avatar begins to disappear along with it. The Avatar's shares their last words to Chrom about their friends and comrades, thanking them for their time together. Everyone is saddened by the Avatar's sacrifice but Chrom gives them hope by saying that the Avatar is not dead yet but somewhere because their bonds are strong. Chrom and Lissa decided to look for the Avatar while the others continue to rebuild their country. In the epilogue, the Avatar back in the same grass field where he was found asleep by Chrom and Lissa. Chrom helps the Avatar get up to his feet and welcome the Avatar back by saying "Welcome back. It's okay, it's over now." At the end of Another Story 9: Red vs. Blue (Decisive Battle), Lyn thinks that Avatar is the Tactician from her previous adventures. After learning of the Avatar's amnesia, she asks if he/she has any memories of their time together. If the player answers "no," Lyn will express slight disappointment but will request to join anyway to see for herself. If the player answers "yes," then she will join, saying she is happy that they have been reunited. In-Game Base Stats | Tactician |1 |19* |6* |5* |5* |6* |4* |6* |4* |5 | Veteran | Sword - E (+5) Tome - E (+5) | Thunder Bronze Sword |} Dependent on the best and worst stats picked when creating the Avatar. *Health picked as best/worst stat: +5/-3 *Luck picked as best/worst stat: +4/-2 *All other stats picked as best/worst stat: +2/-1 Growth Rates |80*% |55*% |50*% |50*% |50*% |55*% |40*% |30*% |} Dependent on the best and worst stats picked when creating the Avatar. Support The Avatar is unique as he/she can support with every character in the game including characters like Aversa or Walhart who cannot form any other supports with other characters. The Avatar can also marry (S-Support) with any opposite gender character including characters that cannot marry other characters and children characters (except Morgan). Female Avatars can be Lucina's potential mother. Male Avatars can be the potential father of all other children. Regardless of gender, a married Avatar will produce Morgan whose gender is opposite of the Avatar's. Class Sets All Avatars *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Male Avatars *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Demon Fighter - Requires Demon Fighter Scroll Female Avatars *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"What's this? Hmm... Perhaps we could use it..." (Item) *"I reviewed some historical battle texts. One can gleam many tactics from the past." (Exp) *"All right! I managed to sneak some practice in." (Weapon Exp) Level Up Quotes *"Wow...Sometimes I surprise even myself!"' (6+ stats up) *"Now that's what I call progress!" (4-5 stats up) *"I can tell I've gotten stronger." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmm, I don't feel very different..." (0-1 stat up) *"Maybe I should acquire new skills..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Time to start building up some experience." Battle Quotes Dual Support *"We can do it." *"Stay calm." *"Let's do it." *"You're all right!" *"Look out!" *"Ready?" *"I'll cover you!" *"Let's go." *"You're alright!" Dual Strike *"Over here!" *"My turn!" *"Come on!" *"Gotcha!" *"Wrong move." Support Block *"Predictable!" *"Back off!" Critical *"Here's how it's done!" *"You're finished!" *"Time to tip the scales!" *"Checkmate!" Defeated Enemy *"Now that's strategy!" *"Right." *"Yes!" *"There!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Nicely done." Trivia *The Avatar's default name, Robin, is also the name of a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. *The battle animations for most of the Outrealm characters are created from the Avatar customization parts. *The Avatar placed 2nd in the female and 3rd in the male category for the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Polls in Japan. *The sleeves of the Avatar's Tactician and Grandmaster outfits have eyes that resemble those found on the Mark of Grima, further hinting at their connection. Etymology In Hindu Mythology, an Avatar is a terrenal manifestation of a deity. The term is commonly used to refer to an entity that represents the player in a video game. Gallery File:My Unit (Portrait 2 - Kakusei).jpg|The 2nd Avatar Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 3 - Kakusei).jpg|The 3rd Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 4 - Kakusei).jpg|The 4th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 5 - Kakusei).jpg|The 5th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 6 - Kakusei).jpg|The 6th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 7 - Kakusei).jpg|The 7th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 8 - Kakusei).jpg|The 8th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 9 - Kakusei).jpg|The 9th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:Kakusei-interlude.jpg|Grima killing Chrom in the Avatar's body. File:myunit fate.jpg|The Avatar's fate. File:Avatar-Lucina-Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Avatar and Lucina . Avatar Grandmaster.jpg|Female Avatar Grandmaster concept art Male Grandmaster.jpg|Male Avatar Grandmaster concept art File:Avatar - Robin Grandmaster FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of the Avatar as a Grandmaster. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters